


Fidelité Mortelle

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Ce qui liait Sasori à Temari n'était pas de la loyauté, mais de l'amour.





	Fidelité Mortelle

**Author's Note:**

> Petites précisions: Les Kages sont dans ici nobles mais ils gouvernent comme le ferait un président. Leur famille sont donc des rois ou reines, et leurs enfants des princes et princesses. Le conseil correspond à nos ministres, et les ninjas sont ce que l'on pourrait rapprocher de nos organismes de défense : policiers/ gendarmes/ militaires/ gardes du corps.   
> Les deux dernières phrases en italique sont les pensées de Sasori.

Lieu : Serre royale de Sunagakure

 

« Tu sais Sasori, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, déclara une jeune femme blonde d'un ton amusé.

Le dit Sasori ne répondit rien, continuant de s'occuper des plantes toxiques. 

La jeune femme qui s'était adressée à lui, était la princesse de Kaze no Kuni, Sabaku No Temari, fille de Rasa le quatrième kazekage et de son épouse Karura, ainsi que la sœur aînée des princes Kankuro et Gaara. 

Elle était aussi sa petite-amie depuis presque trois ans. C'était elle qui quelques jours à peine après avoir fêté son dix-huitième été, était venue lui avouer ses sentiments, les joues rouges et le regard timide. A l'époque il était âgé de vingt-trois ans, et venait de terminer sa formation de ninja marionnettiste. Sa famille était depuis toujours dans cette branche spéciale du monde des shinobis, et servait la famille royale, il n'avait donc pas échappé à la règle. Son clan, les Akasuna No, étaient les gardes du corps des Sabaku No depuis toujours et leur étaient loyaux jusqu'à la mort. 

Ce qui liait Sasori à Temari n'était pas de la loyauté, mais de l'amour. Bien que peu sentimental, il n'avait jamais nié que la princesse était très belle, dotée d'une physionomie parfaite en tout point, elle avait hérité de la grâce de sa mère. A ses qualités physique s'ajoutaient une grande intelligence, et un sens de l'analyse très aiguisé, un don pour la diplomatie et une obsession pour la franchise. Tout cela avait captivé le garçon depuis l'enfance, et il avait donc compris qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments pour elle qu'elle avait pour lui. 

Le kazekage et sa femme ne s'étaient pas opposés à leur relation parce qu'ils avaient pleinement confiance en lui, en sa capacité à protéger Temari, et parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que leur têtue de fille lutterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. 

-La réunion entre les kages va se dérouler comme les précédentes, sans le moindre troubles ou problèmes quelconques, poursuivit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Sauf que cette année Tsuchi no Kuni y sera, et les tensions entre nos deux états ont duré pendant des siècles, et n'ont cessé que depuis l'arrivée de ton père au pouvoir, et l'intervention du quatrième hokage. Je ne leur fait pas confiance, d'autant plus que je ne serais pas là pour assurer ta sécurité, regretta-t-il. 

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, et je le déplore moi aussi, mais Maki sera là pour veiller sur moi, c'est Pakura qui l'a formée, il ne m'arrivera rien, fais-lui confiance watashi no kishi, lui murmura-t-elle en plaçant sa main droite sur la gauche de Sasori.

Il arrêta de s'occuper des plantes et reporta son attention sur elle. Elle semblait aussi déçue que lui qu'il ne vienne pas avec sa famille et elle à Hi no Kuni. Il récupérait suite à un coup de couteau qu'il avait reçu à la place de Temari, coup que lui avait porté un jeune homme obsédé par elle. Grâce à l'intervention rapide de Yashamaru il avait survécu et n'avait pas gardé de cicatrice, mais il n'était pas encore à cent pour cent de ses capacités, et lors d'un événement aussi important qu' une réunion entre les tous les chefs d'états, cela aurait été trop risqué. 

-Je compte sur toi pour être prudente, ne pas jouer les exploratrices intrépides et être sage, watashi no mejishi, la prévint-il.

-Je suis une princesse, je sais toujours me tenir, rappela-t-elle alors qu'ils se promenaient main dans la main à travers les allées de la serre.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de contradiction et détourna le visage de l'autre côté. Elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle boudait. 

-Pense donc à notre mariage, tu as eu de nouvelles idées depuis la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté ?, lui demanda-t-il. 

Leur mariage était prévu pour le début de l'été, et allait être l'événement de l'année. Depuis l'annonce de leur union à venir, tout le pays était en ébullition, la dernière fois que l'état du vent avait connu une telle agitation remontait à la naissance de Gaara. 

Elle retourna le visage dans sa direction les yeux brillants, mais attendit qu'ils se soient assis sur un banc en bois pour lui répondre. Une fois installés confortablement, elle commença à lui raconter les diverses idées qu'elle avait eu. 

-Princesse Temari, Sasori-san, veuillez me pardonner pour l'interruption mais princesse votre frère le prince Kankuro désire vous voir, annonça une servante en entrant dans la pièce.

-Que veut-il encore, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un frère pareil, bientôt il faudra que je lui coupe sa nourriture, râla-t-elle! J'arrive, dit-elle à la servante en se levant. »

Sasori se leva également, même à l'intérieur de la demeure il restait celui qui était responsable d'elle, convalescence ou non. Maki pouvait toujours rêver pour lui voler sa place. 

Lieu : quai de la gare de Sunagakure 

 

Temari était avec Sasori et Maki, ils attendaient que tout soit prêt pour leur départ. La princesse s'était pressée afin de pouvoir être un moment avec son fiancé. Celle qui serait sa garde du corps les avait rejoint quelques minutes après. 

« Tu sembles nerveux daarin, remarqua la blonde blottie dans les bras de son amoureux. 

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait avoir lieu, chuchota-t-il en jetant des regards à gauche et à droite.

-Sasori c'est ta grand-mère Chiyo baa-sama qui croit aux signes pas toi, plaisanta-t-elle. Toi tu crois aux sciences exactes.

Il ne lui répondit pas, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de celle qui serait très prochainement son épouse. Il n'arrivait pas chasser cette sensation de son esprit, il avait peur pour elle, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner augmentait son angoisse. 

-Sasori, tout ira bien je te le promets, tu n'as rien à craindre, nous allons aller là-bas, et revenir sans soucis. Je vais revenir, je vais revenir, je vais te revenir, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois en capturant son visage dans ses mains.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état, et il l'inquiétait. Son fiancé n'était pas du genre à croire à des prétendus signes comme les rêves prémonitoires ou les pressentiments. Pour lui tout cela n'était que des stupidités que seuls les idiots et les faibles prenaient au sérieux. Il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait, ou ce qui avait été démontré. En cet instant ce n'était pas le cas, il observait les environs comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque. Temari ne pourrait pas partir l'esprit tranquille si elle ne l'apaisait pas. 

-Tu vas revenir, tu vas revenir, tu vas me revenir, répéta-t-il à son tour en plantant ses iris dans les siens. 

-C'est ça, et nous allons nous marier, et tout le monde ne parlera que de ça pendant des siècles. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser aussi aisément de moi, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Un sourire similaire naquit sur le visage du garçon et cela rassura sa fiancée. Il avait dû réalisé que ce qui l'avait troublé n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

-Idiote, si je t'ai demandé de m'épouser c'est que la dernière chose que je veuille c'est me débarrasser de toi, répondit-il en collant son front contre celui de Temari.

-En plus, tu m'as promis un cadeau de mariage aussi exceptionnel et unique que moi, je suis impatiente de le découvrir, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Elle rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celles de celui qu'elle aimait et les déposa délicatement sur les siennes. Il les avait douces, et elles adorait les sentir sur sa bouche. Il répondit à cette démonstration publique d'affection, l'une des dernières avant plusieurs jours. 

« Les amoureux, on sait que vous vous aimez, mais le train va bientôt démarrer, et cela salirait notre image si nous arrivions là-bas sans toi ! annonça Kankuro».

Ils se détachèrent, et ils purent constater que le reste de la famille Sabaku No était là. Temari leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la remarque de son cadet, c'était lui qui avait failli les mettre en retard ce matin parce qu'il ne retrouvait pas son bandeau frontal. 

Sasori profita de cette occasion pour se rapprocher de Maki. Celle-ci attendit silencieusement qu'il se mette à parler. 

« S'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma fiancée je t'en tiendrais personnellement et tu regretteras longtemps de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de la tache qui t'avais été confiée, la prévint-il d'un ton qui se voulait ouvertement menaçant.

-J'ai parfaitement saisi le message Sasori-san, affirma-t-elle de la voix la plus confiante qu'elle pu. 

-J'espère pour toi. » 

La garde du corps, s'éloigna lorsqu'elle remarqua que la princesse se dirigeait vers eux. 

« Je parie que tu lui as fait peur, je devine que tu lui as dit quelque chose qui ressemble à '' si Temari perd une simple mèche de cheveux, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez affectée à la surveillance du pire endroit de Kaze no Kuni'', supposa-t-elle.

-En réalité je lui avais simplement dit que s'il t'arrivais malheur elle le regretterait amèrement, mais j'aime beaucoup ton idée, j'en prends note.

Sa fiancée lui donna un léger coup sur le torse avant de lui interdire de faire cela. Sasori n'accordait que très rarement sa confiance, surtout lorsque sa sécurité à elle était en jeu, et cela inquiétait parfois la jeune femme. Il devait apprendre à déléguer ou il risquait de devenir paranoïaque, même si elle ne pouvait pas le nier, le fait qu'il soit aussi dédié à sa protection était plaisant, et rassurant. 

-Rejoins-les avant que ton père ne me vire parce que je vous aurais retardé, indiqua-t-il.

-Il ne ferait jamais cela, il ne voudrait pas perdre son meilleur shinobi marionnettiste depuis Chiyo baa-sama, signala-t-elle.

-J'ai le sentiment que tu n'as pas envie de me quitter, remarqua-t-il.

-Hi no Kuni sans toi cela va être ennuyeux à mourir, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Sasori lui tapota le nez, il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle se comportait comme une petite fille. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait cela. 

-Vas-y Temari, ce n'est que quelque jours, tu y survivras, dit-il dans un ton catégorique qui ressemblait à un ordre.

-D'accord monsieur Akasuna No, un dernier bisou, et je monte dans le train, promit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau langoureusement, et longuement, ce serait leur dernier avant plusieurs jours, autant qu'il soit mémorable. 

-Je t'aime !, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en souriant aussi bien avec sa bouche qu'avec ses yeux. »

Temari entendit sa mère l'appeler, et dû à regrets rejoindre sa famille à l'intérieur du train. Elle s'installa près de la fenêtre et ne le quitta pas du regard, jusqu'à elle ne puisse plus le voir. 

Sasori, sur le quai de la gare, la fixa sans détourner ses iris une seule seconde. Lorsque l'appareil disparut, emportant sa bien-aimée loin de lui, son cœur manqua un battement, mais il refusa d'y accorder la moindre valeur.

 

Lieu : Atelier de Sasori.

Temari et sa famille n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, plus que deux ou trois jours tout au plus, et elle serait de nouveau avec lui. Pour s'occuper et ne plus compter ses heures insoutenables qui la tenaient éloignée de lui, il réparait et améliorait ses marionnettes. C'était la seule activité qui lui permettait de tolérer, mais pas d'oublier, son absence. 

Alors qu'il était en train de perfectionner Takeshi, son pantin favori, il entendit provenir de derrière lui le bruit de verre qui se brise. Il se retourna, et découvrit un cadre photo renversé, face contre terre, sur le sol. Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, se leva, et marcha jusqu'à l'objet. 

Il le prit dans ses mains, et le retourna. Le verre qui protégeait la photo à l'intérieur était brisé. Sasori fronça les sourcils. La fissure séparait en deux l'image qui les représentaient Temari et lui le jour de leur fiançailles. D'un côté de la scissure se trouvait sa fiancée, et lui de l'autre. Cela lui déplut, aucun courant d'air n'avait pu faire tomber le cadre, alors comment avait-il basculé de la table sur laquelle il trônait habituellement ?

Des coups à sa porte se firent entendre, et il autorisa son visiteur à entrer. Son visiteur était Akasuna No Kazue, sa mère. Celle-ci avait visiblement pleuré, elle se rapprocha de lui en silence, et ne pu que lui tendre une lettre avant d'éclater en sanglots. 

Il s'en empara, et la déplia. Elle avait été rédigée par le sannin Jiraya, un des hauts conseillers de Hi no Kuni. Il les informait que le pays du son Oto no Kuni, mené par son dirigeant Orochimaru, avait mené une attaque terroriste lors du dîner après la réunion, qui avait coûté la vie à de nombreuses personnes, et parmi elles la famille Sabaku no au complet. Le reste du message précisait que les terroristes avaient tous été abattus, et au nom du pays tout entier, il présentait ses condoléances à Kaze no Kuni. 

Sasori ne fit que survoler le reste de la lettre, tout ce qu'il retenu était que sa Temari ne reviendrait pas. Il ne repoussa pas sa mère lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras, il ne bougea pas, ne pleura pas, il n'entendit que vaguement les paroles qu'elle lui murmurait. 

Tu ne reviendras pas, tu ne reviendras pas, tu ne me reviendras pas. 

 

Lieu : Gare de Sunagakure

Depuis la seconde où il avait su que celle qu'il aimait ne reviendrait pas en vie, il avait éteint ses émotions. Il n'avait même pas été satisfait d'apprendre que le meurtrier de la famille royale était mort lui aussi. Il aurait tellement voulu s'en charger lui-même, après l'avoir torturé lentement et brutalement. 

Il était sur le quai de la gare, avec les autres membres de son clan, ainsi que les conseillers de la famille royale. Ils allaient réceptionner les corps des Sabaku No, qui allaient pouvoir être enterrés dans la crypte destinée à la famille dirigeante. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sasori ne maudissait pas la lenteur du train. Il redoutait la manière dont il allait la retrouver, il avait peur de voir sa dépouille.

La machine à vapeur arrêta sa course et les wagons contenant les cercueils de fortune furent descendus. Sasori ouvrit celui sur lequel le prénom Temari avait été inscrit. Elle était là, les paupières closes, l'air paisible, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Seul son teint pâle trahissait le fait qu'elle n'était qu'un cadavre. Il l'extirpa de la boîte et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'éloigna ensuite de la foule, et personne n'osa se mettre en travers de sa route. 

Il traversa la ville et à chaque pas qu'il faisait les habitants s'inclinaient respectueusement en hommage à cette princesse qu'ils avaient tant aimé. Il ignora leurs chuchotements qui le concernaient sûrement, le peuple de Sunagakure devait le plaindre d'avoir perdu sa promise avant d'avoir pu l'épouser. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il franchit les portes du palais. Le plus long était fait, mais pas le plus dur. 

Lieu : Serre royale

« Nous sommes à la maison mon amour, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, comme s'il craignait de l'éveiller de son sommeil.

-Regarde, les fleurs ont éclos, elles sont magnifiques, et elles dégagent une fragrance qui absolument divine. 

Il la déposa sur le triclinium qu'il avait déposé pour qu'il soit au milieu des fleurs. Il se mit ensuite à l'examiner dans les moindres détails. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et la balle qui avait osé lui voler sa vie, l'avait touchée à l'arrière du crâne, la marque n'était pas visible, camouflée par la chevelure de la princesse. 

Il alla jusqu'à la porte et la ferma à clé, il ne voulait pas être dérangé, pas avant d'avoir terminé. Il retourna auprès d'elle, et attrapa la robe de mariée et les chaussures qu'il était allé récupérer dans la chambre de Temari quelques heures auparavant. Il retira le kimono qu'elle portait, ainsi que les chaussures qu'elle avait aux pieds. 

Elle était nue, et magnifique, c'était la première fois qu'il la contemplait ainsi, qu'il pouvait admirer la perfection de son enveloppe corporelle. Il imaginait sa peau douce comme celle d'un nouveau-né plus pigmentée qu'elle ne l'était à présent, ses yeux grand ouverts et brillants aussi intensément que deux étoiles, ses lèvres rouges et chaudes. Elle était pure, et elle ne serait jamais souillée.

Il prit la robe et les chaussures , et lui les enfila, avec précaution. Il s'installa ensuite à côté d'elle, et appliqua du rouge sur ses lèvres, une légère couche de blush sur les joues, et un peu de fard à paupière couleur pêche sur celles-ci. Après un long débat intérieur, il se décida de ne pas lui mettre le voile. Il se déshabilla à son tour, et se vêtit de son costume de marié. 

-J'ai ton cadeau, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré. 

Il plaça entre les mains de la princesse endormie un bouquet de roses dont la particularité étaient que leurs pétales du milieu étaient verte, le même vert que celui de ses iris. Il les avait greffé lui-même. 

Il remarqua que des gouttes tombaient sur elle, et cru pendant quelques secondes que le toit de la serre avait des trous et laissait passer des gouttes de pluie, avant qu'il ne comprenne que la pluie c'était lui. Il pleurait, pour la première fois qu'il avait apprit sa mort. Toute la douleur qu'il avait enterré au fond de lui remontait à la surface à la vue de sa chère et tendre immobile et froide. Il essuya rapidement les perles salées que ses yeux fabriquaient, rien ne devait la salir, rien entacher sa perfection. 

Il mit ensuite sa main droite dans la poche droite de son pantalon, et en retira une petite boîte noire qui contenait leurs anneaux. Il l'ouvrit, prit la plus petite des bagues argentées, celle qui était surmontée d'un diamant, et la glissa au doigt de Temari. Il prit ensuite la seconde, et la glissa à son propre annulaire. Il replaça ensuite la boîte vide dans sa poche.

Il s'assit ensuite par terre, tout près d'elle, et effleura sa joue, geste qu'il avait mainte fois effectué pour l'éveiller lors de ses siestes. 

-Attends-moi mon amour, attends-moi Akasuna no Temari, j'arrive mon ange, susurra-t-il."

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée, avant de se pointer un revolver qu'il avait caché dans son pantalon, à l'arrière de la tête, et de tirer. Ainsi son sang ne la tâcherait pas, elle resterait comme elle avait toujours été, ravissante. 

Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, ou si minime qu'elle ne lui importa pas. Il sombra bientôt dans l’inconscience, et n'entendit pas les cris de panique dans le palais, ni la porte contre laquelle on s'acharnait, il n'entendit que le silence, et la voix de Temari qui le guidait jusqu'à elle.

Je vais te retrouver ma princesse. Tu vas me retrouver ma princesse. Nous allons nous retrouver ma princesse.

On vous a probablement déjà conté l'histoire d'un prince qui réveilla sa princesse d'un baiser. A présent vous connaissez la véritable histoire. Celle d'un chevalier amoureux, qui au lieu de vivre sans elle, préféra s'endormir pour l'éternité au côté de sa bien-aimée.


End file.
